The present invention relates to wipers for a vehicle.
Conventionally, a wiper for a vehicle includes a wiper arm and a wiper blade, which is coupled to the wiper arm. Japanese National Phase Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-500273 describes a wiper blade having a wiper strip, a leaf-spring-like backing, and a blade holder. The backing imparts rigidity and resiliency to the wiper strip. The blade holder is attached to and holds the backing and the wiper strip. The wiper blade has a coupling device, which includes projections projected from opposite side surfaces of the coupling device and clips (joint members) attached rotationally to the corresponding projections and coupled to the wiper arm. A leg extending downward from each clip (toward a surface to be wiped) is formed in a distal portion of the wiper arm at a position corresponding to the rotational axis of the clip. A pair of end portions is formed in each of the legs and extends to surround the lower surface of the corresponding clip. The two end portions restrict relative vertical movement between the distal portion of the wiper arm and each clip. The distal portion of the wiper arm is thus fixed to the clip.
However, in the above-described wiper for a vehicle, components are overlapped with one another at positions at which the end portions are located. This increases the height of the wiper from a surface to be wiped.